What Sebastian Does At Night
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Sebastian - the renowned demon butler of the Phantomhives - does at night, when no one can see or hear him? I know I have, so I decided to write about it! Rated M for language, sexual suggestiveness and other random crap like that.
1. Cooking and Trolling

**Hey guyssss! I haven't been on here in a while as I lost my desktop computer to write fanfics on, but here I am again! I got bored last night, and I ended up thinking about...**

**Sebastian...?**

**Yep, totally normal for a girl to do.**

**And then I thought: "HEY! What if I wrote a fanfic about him...and what he does at night?"**

**So here it is, my fellow readers.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! I. DON'T. OWN. KUROSHITSUJI.**

**GOT IT?!**

**GOOD.**

_**(Notice: This story takes place in Sebastian's point-of-view.)**_

_**Also, try listening to the Book of Circus soundtrack on YouTube while reading this, especially OST **___4_**_** when he wakes up, **_**_10_ **while he is cooking, definitely **12** while he realizes what he's doing near the end of the chapter, preferably at the line "A large, sinful grin spread across my face.", and **19** at the end, right after the last time skip.**_

**XD**

Chapter 1: Cooking S**t and Trolling

_**(Play OST 4 here.)**_

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

It wasn't out of the ordinary that I would often lay on the bed that the Young Master had assigned for me and think about next to nothing, or at least tried.

It was about an hour after I had sent the boy to his bedchamber for the night, and there was seemingly _nothing_ at all that I could do to fight off this... certain feeling.

What was it?

It felt like... something the humans called 'boredom.' Something that happens when you don't know what you want to do, or there isn't anything _to _do.

So, I felt it was necessary that I did something to preoccupy myself.

..._But what?_

_What is there possibly to do here while those - those imbeciles and the... Master... are sleeping?_

And then it hit me.

_Cooking._

_I could go to the kitchen and _COOK!

And so, with that singular thought in mind, I made my way down to the kitchen of the manor, a slight spring to my step.

* * *

**_(play OST 10 here.)_**

"Ah. Here we are." I spoke quietly to myself. "Now - what shall I prepare?"

_Perhaps something... breakfast-oriented. A dish for the Young Master._

I set off for the cupboards and grabbed a cutting board, some fruits in sugared jars in there as well, milk, sugar, salt, freshly-churned butter and a mix of ingredients for bread dough that would be the base for the scones that I was ready to prepare.

_Here we go!_

I lit a flame in the oven and set to mix the scones' dough with a single hand while the other chopped up fruit into small pieces to fit in the dough. Hands working elegantly (if I do say so myself), I mixed the ingredients together, wet and dry, kneaded it into a dough, and cut it into medium-sized wedges and whisked it away into the oven on a wooden pan.

Ah, there is no joy greater than cooking at...

3 o' clock in the morning, was it?

Oh well, then.

* * *

The scones were finished in the oven and I reached in with an unprotected hand to grab the board they were placed upon. I felt the fire lick and curl around my fingers and kept them there for a moment.

_Oh, dear me. How these suffer terribly in contrast to the flames of Hell..._

Pulling the mouth-watering scones out of the oven, I gently poised my face over them and breathed through my nose.

_Ah... how wonderful._

I took each individual scone and placed them delicately on a large platter together. In all, there was about 16 scones, and they were all posed magnificently on top of a silver-embroidered platter, laced with golden ivy. I sprinkled a small amount of cinnamon and sugar on top, ending it off with a handful of blackberries and strawberries.

"This will be a wonderful treat for the Young Master's breakfast."

I began walking down the hallway now, not exactly sure what I was thinking. I actually ended up at the door of said boy's bedchamber, a gloved hand raising on its own accord to knock on his door as I cleared my throat automatically.

I stopped dead in my tracks, time in itself freezing along with me.

"Wait a minute." I whispered.

_What in the hell am I doing?! I could very well have just attempted to wake him up at whatever ungodly time it is!_

I sighed, turning away from the door, spotting the familiar silver tray that I always wheeled into his room in the mornings with his tea. I set the dessert on there, wrote a small note, wheeled it into his room (QUIETLY), and set off for the servants' hallway.

_**(play OST 12 here.)**_

A large, sinful grin spread across my face.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could (which is pretty damn fast) and stepped as hard as I could on the floorboards.

Next, I ran back, this time tiptoeing.

After that, I buried my head in my hands and ran again.

(Truly hoping to run into something as loudly as possible, to be honest.)

I ran on to knock on all of the servants' doors, first quietly, then louder as I kept running.

At last, I ended up on the second-to-final run. Try to sleep now, you imbeciles!

_Wait a minute... keep it professional._

_HAH, nothing about this is professional!_

_..._

_...How dare they not wake up to see who it is yet?!_

I let my mind wander now, not giving a single... care.

I practically SLAMMED on the doors now, and as soon as I vanished down behind a corner, Bardroy peered out of his room in the middle, shouting something almost incoherently down the hallway as I laughed quietly behind the corner.

Ahhh, why didn't I do this sooner?

* * *

**_(Play OST 19 here.)_**

Finally, I ended up back in my own bedchamber. I looked over at my wardrobe.

_Play with the cats?_

_No, they need their beauty sleep._

I pulled a blank for a moment as my thoughts progressed.

_Wait a minute..._

_If those sinfully adorable little things need beauty sleep to stay the way they are..._

_And the Young Master stays so sinfully adorable by sleeping every night..._

_HOW AM I STILL SO SINFULLY SEXY?_

Sebastian half-laughed to himself.

Oh well.

He pulled his pocketwatch out of his tailcoat and peered in the darkness at the hand direction.

Letting his wide smile fall, he let out a sigh.

_Only 3:15._

**PFFFT-**

**HOW BIG OF A TROLL DOES THIS GUY HAVE TO BE?! I noticed it a lot in the series that he, without realizing it or not, is QUITE a troll (if you know what I mean) and he loves to misdirect, misinform, trick, fool or be flat-up rude to people when he gets the chance. I guess it's in a demon's nature to just be a total jackass.  
**

**-...OH MY GOD.**

**I JUST SWORE.**

**Well, who gives a damn anyway?**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	2. Kitties Galore

**I got two reviews in one day for this story (none of which asking for a new chapter) but NONETHELESS - I already had an idea in mind. So, without further ado, I give you chapter 2 of Sebastian's nighttime antics!**

**Enjoy!**

**(And yes, I realize that the last portion of the story in the first chapter went to no POV and not Sebby's, but whatever.)**

Chapter 2: Kitties Galore

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

I lay on my bed-object-thing that I never used at all and stared up at the high ceiling.

_What to do...?_

I heard a faint scratch and mewling from one side of my wardrobe. A light blush crossed my face almost as fast as I crossed the room and opened my wardrobe doors, revealing a small black kitten, staring at me with big, beautiful amber eyes.

"Ahh, how adorable!"

I gingerly scooped the creature up in my arms and sat back on the bed, padding on its paws. It meowed softly as I picked it up by the upper haunches.

_Wait a moment... is this a boy or a girl?..._

A moment'ls hesitation, gloves removed, then a check.

_Girl._

I patted her head gently with a pale hand, a certain feeling of satisfaction spreading through my limbs.

_...Puni puni... (/-/-/-/-/-/)_

How soft and adorable she was, sitting there in my hands, mewling and rolling around. I pushed my thumbs against the pads of her paws, feeling the plump, plushy flesh against my own. I couldn't help but feel a certain happiness of sorts with this creature in my hands.

Then, a sudden, small sound tugged at my ears.

What was it?

It was like a pitiful cry for affection of a lesser creature.

A cat.

I dashed over to the wardrobe once more and found seven other cats, just sitting there.

Staring right at me with big, glassy, affectionate eyes.

_I can'lt take it anymore..!_

I took each cat individually in my arms and placed them on the bed, each still staring at me in fresh curiosity.

Now each cat was on my bed, my wardrobe completely empty. I didn't even keep my uniforms in there; they were hung up on the wall so that the animals in there didn't... urinate on them...

I laid down on the bed, the black kitten and her mother laying on my chest. My tailcoat was hung up so that any white fur from the others wouldn't remain on it and kill my master in the morning, so I was just in my white dress shirt and tie, loosened slightly, shirt unbuttoned at the top.

The older cat began to lick my face with that sandpaper-like tongue, the kitten going for my left ear. I tried not to... what was the word..?

Fangirl?

...I tried not to 'fangirl too much lest my master hear me_._

_I would be fired on the spot, nonetheless have no soul to take after a THREE YEAR WAITING LIST. That boy, I swear. What a character he can b-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud meow from one of the larger cats. He started pawing at my chest, almost as if he was knitting, joined by one other. The rest of them had lain beside me or on me, some rubbing their heads against mine or my arms or legs, some licking my hands or ankles.

Could this get any more adorable?!

I turned my head to one side, greeted by an auburn kitten with green eyes nipping the end of my nose.

_No more lima-bean-creatures at THIS doorstep!_

I smiled softly to myself.

_Time to get you all back inside before the waiting list is revoked..._

**So glad I was able to follow up the day after! how did you all like it? Please leave a review and possibly a suggestion to what I could get Sebastian to do in the next chapter, and I'll get back to you with the idea!**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	3. Calligraphy Pens and Sealing Wax

**I was reading the reviews on my story here and I am so glad that I have an audience - however small - that loves this as much as I do! Please review later on what you think of this next chapter, and I'll see you on the other side!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Sealing Wax and Calligraphy Pens

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

Laying on that same bed, my thoughts couldn't wander very far. Today was a very tedious day; the Young Master had yet another mission to undertake on the Queen's orders once again. He had been a little more quiet than usual after returning to the mansion and I must admit I was a little bit worried about him. Seeing as dealing with housefires and small children being put into situations similar to some of those from his past could be traumatic, I cannot see why it wouldn't trigger his PTSD.

I shook my head, running a pale hand through my ebony hair. Why must I continue thinking about that one simple thing?

However, I couldn't get his horrified expression from earlier today out of my mind from when he found the perpetrators of the crime...

I sat up, looking around the room. What could I possibly do to ease my mind of these... tedious thoughts?

My eyes fell upon a set of calligraphy pens on a stand, one set which I had gotten as a gift from Agni and Prince Soma a little while ago.

_Ah..._

What could I do with them? It'ls not like there's anymore paperwork today or any envelopes to si-

_Envelopes...?_

_Envelopes._

My face lit up.

_I know..._

_Let's write a few letters, shall we?_

* * *

_"...Mr. Agni, it has come to my attention that you believe me to be your friend. The notion is quite charming and flattering, I must say, but I do not believe there to be any power behind this superficial thing, namely 'friendship.' Our little rendezvous with the calligrahpy pens a little while ago left me with an ink stain on my tailcoat and fresh memories of the ear-piercing cries of Prince Soma while I tried to tear him from grappling my Young Master and suffocating him to death._

_Please refrain from calling me your friend - it's embarassing,_

_-The Valet of the Earl of Phantomhive._

_P.S.: Also, this so-called "Right hand of Kali thing sounds quite ridiculous, and you may think of your master as a god of sorts, while mine is pretty much just an arrogant brat with nothing left to lose but his high level of pride. Howevever do you do it?"_

A self-satisfied grin found its way to my complexion. True, that last bit wasn'lt exactly truthful, but never before had I gone this far in my endeavours to find an outlet to the anger that I so often seethed with having nobody notice, and this was probably the greatest thing I had ever thought up. Ah, yes, let's write another.

_"Miss Mey-Rin,_

_If there was one word I would use to describe you, it is impressive. Impressively idiotic by any standards, seeing as an entire stack of antique plates are seemingly always at your unforgiving mercy, and there are always just so many mishaps with stains in odd places on the linens of the household. Please do try not to spill water all over the Young Master's bedspread again, or, so help me, your head will be on a silver platter._

_Sincerely,_

_The man you shall never get with."_

I felt empowered. I could write as many things as I want about these people and dispose of them in hellfire with nobody knowing.

_"...The entire household could break with one touch of yours, Finny..."_

_"...Cooking may be an art form, but explosions aren't."_

_"...Why can't you ever comprehend something while you are talking about it? Could it be the opium getting to your head?"_

I let my hand rest for a moment, dipping the pen into the ink bottle to my right.

_...What next?_

I racked my brain for a moment. What was there left to do? I've written letters to almost everyone that I could think of-

_Wait._

_The Young Master?_

What would I write about him? Apart from the fact that he's a needy brat with seemingly high standards who can'lt do anything but mope around and complain about his fiancee (And I really can'lt blame him there) and how he can't smile because he's an orphan, there really was nothing.

Except...

I lowered my head again, putting pen to parchment and scratching the surface ever so gently.

_"Young Master,_

_There are many, many things I could say about you in this letter, but there are a few things that I specifically would like to write about._

_I cannot express how grateful I am for the things you do for me. You say you're not a kind person - but that's not the case at all. You gave me a bed, a place to stay, permission to keep one of my cats in the garden, a rare little gift every here and now, and ultimately, a soul in the end._

_I must admit, I will be the slightest bit sorry to see you go... You have shown me just how interesting humans can be. I've been introduced to many new people and places through you, and that much I love about this place that you call home. Your passion burns almost as bright as Grell's - if not brighter. You believe you cannot smile happily anymore, but you don't always smile with your mouth, Master._

_You smile with your eyes._

_Everytime you are put in a position of danger my heart skips a beat and I don't know why. Is it what you humans call worry? Or caring about someone? Either way, it makes me feel calm to see that you are okay, when you wake up and see that you are safe, in my arms._

_It makes me feel... happy. And I wish for you to know that._

_There are many things I could say about you in this letter, but the one thing I will say is that..._

_I want you to know that..._

_I..._

_I am proud to be your butler._

_Yours in servitude,_

_Sebastian Michaelis."_

I looked down at the letter, a foreign warmth spreading through my face down to my fingertips. I looked around for an envelope. Upon finding one, I slid the letter inside.

I frowned a bit. Something was missing from this letter; a crucial completing factor. Something to close it possibly? Like... sealing wax?

Yes! Sealing wax should do the trick!

_But... hold on a moment. Isn't the sealing wax..._

_...In the Young Master's study? The only way in there is through his... bedroom._

My heart skipped into my throat. I wouldn't dare trespass into his room at night for something as frivolous as stamping letters that wouldn't even be delivered anywhere, especially not just to disturb his well-needed sleep after the rough day he has had.

...However... I was feeling adventurous, and, without thinking, I took all the letters and a stack of envelopes, lighting the candelabra I often adorned at night and made my way to the central staircase of the manor.

I took a breath and walked slowly upstairs, turning to the left and walking down the hallway and into my master's bedroom.

It was all very quiet and peaceful in this room. I looked over to where my Young Master was sleeping and felt that same strange warmth spread through my face upon gazing at that of his own.

His face was innocent while he slept as his age would suggest; large eyes shut lightly in quiet rest. His hands were resting calmly, arms placed one on-top of another as he slept on one side. His hair was layered over to rest on the ivory sheets that he was laying on.

I walked a little closer, his countenance bathing in the dim candlelight that I had brought over with me.

He moved his left hand up to his face and balled it to rub his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing gently in sleep, probably trying to get the light out of his eyes. I quickly turned my body around so that the light wasn't in his face anymore, refocusing my mind on getting the sealing wax from the study.

I quickly turned heel and walked into the other room, hopefully not waking the Young Master in my endeavours to...

_...Not _wake him.

I picked up the sealing wax out of the top drawer of his desk, placing the jar on the desktop. I used the candelabra to melt the wax and let it drip onto the envelope that was sealed for the Master. I used the rest of the envelopes to encase the other letters and dripped wax on them as well, using my master butler pin as a signet stamp of sorts.I wiped the wax off of it with a handkerchief every time I used it.

I took all the letters and burned them individually in the flame of the candelabra. Upon reaching the last envelope, I looked at it carefuly.

"This is the letter I wrote for the Young Master..." I spoke outloud.

"...Seba

stian?"

I looked up and saw a shirt-clad Ciel staring at him, rubbing his eyes in a child-like fashion.

He sniffed lightly and blinked. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

I put down the letter I had in my hand on the desk and stood slowly, placing my right hand over my breast. "I was just writing a letter."

He took a step closer, speaking slowly. "To whom? Is this for some sort of mission for tomorrow?" He looked up at me with innocent eyes,

"...To someone." I smiled quietly. "Young Master, the moon has risen quite high. You shant stay up too long, lest you catch a chill. Come, my Lord, you ought to retire for the night and rest. You've had a long day."

I took the candelabra in hand and guided him slowly back to his bedroom, resting my hand in the middle of his upper back as he walked.

We didn't get very far before he stopped suddenly and turned around to face me.

"...Sebastian...could you... carry me to my room? I'm reallly..." His sentence was interrupted by a yawn as his eyes slowly closed on their own accord, and he started to fall over towards me.

I caught him before he fell, leaning over speak quietly to him. "No need to explain yourself, Master..."

I picked him up bridal-style in my arms and walked slowly to the door of the study, turning it with the hand that was just wrapped around his back.I stopped right before his bed and gently lowered him on the ivory sheets that he slept in. I laid him down and pulled the duvet over his shoulders, taking care not to rouse him from sleep.

I looked down at the boy once again, and he looked back up into my ruby eyes, his sapphire ones weary.

I bowed deeply from my already-low position, and stood fully to walk out of the room. I stopped at the door to hear an almost inaudible sound.

"...Good night, Sebastian..."

I smiled while he couldn't see.

"Good night, my Lord..."

**Awwwe, dat was so cuuuute...**

**OH YEAH, I FORGOT THE SOFT YAOI WARNING.**

*******WARNING: SLIGHT FLUFFY YAOI!*******

**There you go.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you. XD**

**I'm such a troll XDDDDD**

**Anyway, here's to you, StarElsie! You wanted Ciel to see Sebastian awake at night, here ya go! (Although a lot different from what you originally expected... I'll save that for about chapter 5 or 6 ;))**

**Also, I wasn't able to check before I published this chapter but during the first time Ciel says "Sebastian", the middle of the word broke off and kept skipping into the next paragraph. Could someone please leave in their review whether or not it did that?**

**Thanks to whoever did it.**

** I was...**

**I was waiting for you.**

**See you all later!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**

**P.S.: For those who don't ship Sebaciel, I'll put a warning at the beginning of the possibly-yaoi-ish-like (?) chapters for you so you don'lt have to endure my... fluffy torture ;)**


	4. Letters and Lies

**I AM JUST SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE THIS EVERY DAMN DAY. This is like a modern-day miracle! (UPDATE: scratch that, I have been stalling for some time now XD)**

**Anyway, my enthusiasm aside, I remembered briefly what I wrote yesterday about Sebastian and those letters. There was a little note in there that I wouldn't have liked for my readers to forget, so I'm showing you all over again - like a magical fanfiction ride into the past!**

**Also, as a side note to that, some of this will take place in the daytime, just for the beginning of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: I just realized that this crackfic is unravelling in an entire story...**

**Oh wow. I wonder how it's going to turn out.**

Chapter 4: Letters and Lies

**Normal POV:**

Ciel awoke to the familiar warm sunlight streaming in through his curtains. He sat up and looked over at it, noticing that it was only a small sliver of light from a separation in the curtains.

Where was Sebastian? Had he woken up before the butler's usual arrival?

Ciel stood and walked over to the window, opening the curtains a little bit more and peering outside. It was a calm, beautiful sunrise, and the Earl was glad to have woken up early enough to see it.

He continued to stare, mind wandering. It had to be at least six in the morning, about an hour before Sebastian comes. He tried to remember last night but drew a blank; something about it had been engraved into his memory. What was it?

He remembered being... led back to his bedroom, feeling a strong hand on his upper back to guide him. Was it Sebastian, perhaps? Who else would it have been, especially at somewhere around midnight?

He closed his eyes, ruffling his shirt and pulling it down more over his legs.

_What to do..?_

Ciel ruffled his hair and looked out into the morning. No way could London ever be this peaceful. There has to be at least one mission from the Queen today.

Ciel turned heel and walked into his study.

He looked at his desk and saw a letter, completed with sealing wax. He picked it up in his small hands and looked at the wax.

"I haven't seen this symbol before..."

Then it clicked.

"Wait... Yes I have... this...this is my coat of arms! This is the exact symbol on Sebastian's badge!"

He looked at the envelope front and noticed the words "Young Master" written ever so elegantly over the front. He took the letter opener from his top drawer and carefully cut into the envelope.

Upon taking the letter out, he read it with wide azure eyes. They roved over the words again and again until they started to blur.

Blur? Why would they blur?

Ciel felt heat behind his eyes as the words started to turn into a black mess.

_Am I... crying? Wha-what is this?!_

Ciel took the letter and envelope into his hands and stared at them both a little longer. How long had he stood there, reading the words on the letter, over and over?

_"...I am proud to be your butler."_

A soft series of knocks emanated from the door that Ciel came through. He freaked out momentarily and hid the letter in its envelope and shoved it to the corner of his desk.

Sebastian poked his head in through the door. "Young Master, it's-"

His eyes widened upon seeing what the other had on his desk, and it had been noticeable that tears had streaked his face moments before.

_I left the letter here... He read it, didn't he._

"...it's time for your morning tea..."

Ciel stared at him for a moment longer than he should have. "OH - right. Thank you." He stood and fixed up his shirt, approaching the bedroom door. He stopped and opened his mouth with a pale hand on the doorknob, swiveling his head around his shoulder, but no words came out and he left the room, draped in silence.

Sebastian stared at the place where the younger of the two had been sitting, then up at the letter. Gathering his conscience, the butler walked into the other room and grabbed Ciel's wardrobe for the day.

* * *

"Your schedule is as clear as fresh parchment, Sir. The servants have asked that you come dosnstairs for a moment, as they have something for-"

"I would like to stay up here in my study for a while. Could you tell them that I will be down in about an hour or so?" Ciel interruped, eyes closed, brows furrowed.

Sebastian stopped fumbling with the ribbon around the other's collar for a moment, then resumed, taking a breath. Once finished, he stood up, bent on his knee and rested a hand on the right of his breast.

"Yes, my Lord."

The butler stood, giving him what appeared to be a slightly saddened glance before walking out of the room with a deep bow, closing the door gingerly behind himself.

Ciel leaned forward in his desk chair, running his pale hands through his blueish hair, sighing heavily.

"...God, what have I done..?"

_I let him see. __He knows that I read what he wrote to me._

_But did he actually want me to see it, or was that just embarrassment?_

Ciel sat up and leaned back this time in his chair, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked over at the God-forsaken object on the corner of his desk, letting his eyes take in the sight of the ivory-white envelope, almost trying to read the parchment underneath.

_Pick it up?_

He took the letter in his hands and read it once more, letting his right hand cup over his eyes as he finished the last sentence again.

_"...-Sebastian Michaelis."_

Ciel folded the letter before his vision would blur again, but lo-and-behold, it happened again. The letter was now tossed onto his desk as the young boy curled into his knees in his large chair and began to cry, a single motive in mind as he stared at the pen and ink set atop his desk.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

I seem to have struck a chord with the Young Master today. He was very quiet; he barely spoke a word during his dance lesson today (with me, once again - his regular tutor was ill.) or during any of his meals. Lady Elizabeth came over for a visit and he didn't even react as he normally did when she spoke to him.

I feel as if I've done something wrong. As if I've made him uncomfortable.

Something to offend him, if it even was my fault.

But how long would his mood remain like this? Would he be silent towards me for the rest of our contract?

_No, that can't happen. I am his butler, and as such, I must make absolutely sure that he has the most comfortable life possible._

_But how, if he wishes to stay silent? How would I know what he wants?_

I have no idea. There really isn't anything to do but ask him, and heaven knows when that would be. Not too many things frighten me, if anything, but this is one thing I would like to stay away from. A conflict with the Young Master is the last thing I need right now.

No. I need a resolution.

_We _need a resolution.

I set off toward the hallway without thinking. I need to settle the score, even if it meant waking up the boy in the middle of the night.

...

Actually, scratch that.

He wouldn't like that very much.

I turned away towards my bedroom and flopped on top of the bed there. I sighed, rolling over onto my stomach and thinking.

_What could i do now?_

I thought and thought and thought, wondering about the Young Master again.

_I wonder how he felt about the letter..._

A foreign warmth spread across my pallid cheeks as I averted my eyes from something that was non-existent. I continued to picture the way the Young Master had reacted when he found that I had written to him, and when I walked in moments after.

I sighed before gathering my thoughts again.

_I'm going to check in on him._

I no longer cared that it was the middle of the night. I needed to confront him in the best way possible. Whether I would do it _now_ or after he wakes up is another story on its own, but I would figure that out along the way.

_For right now, I have a one-track mind._

I found myself walking, a little faster than normal, to the Earl's bedroom, candelabra in hand. I had to talk to him about this, whether he wanted to or not. It was not my wish to have him silent for the rest of my time as his servant. That just would not do.

I reached his door and raised my hand to knock upon the wood surface, but thought better of it not to and ended up walking in slowly, gingerly closing the door behind myself as I did so.

My gaze once again fell upon his sleeping form. I must admit, it was quite adorable. I edged closer to him before realizing that there was something laying atop his cherry-coloured nightstand.

A letter, enveloped and sealed.

I peered closer at it, careful not to wake the boy sleeping on the bed to my left as I picked it up.

The letter was addressed to someone.

Me.

_"Sebastian Michaelis"_, it read.

I stared at the envelope a little while longer.

_Well... seeing as the letter is addressed to me... I might as well open it._

I (carefully) opened the drawer of the same nightstand that the letter had been on and took a small, sharp letter opener out of its depths, quiet so as not to wake up the Earl who was sleeping to my left. I stalked over to the end of the Young Master's bed, sitting down on the long dressing stool that sat at its foot. I took the envelope in both hands and extracted the letter from within.

_"Sebastian,_

_I received your letter earlier, and I don't know if you left that there on purpose or by accident, but I would assume it the latter. Anyway, I noticed the things that you had been saying about how... grateful you are to be my servant. I would like to take a little bit of time to write to you and say that you're welcome._

_You, Sebastian, have shown me just how interesting this world can be. There is always more than meets the eye, and over these past few years I've really come to realize that._

_I would also like to acknowledge the fact that you saved my life, not just once, but several times. You took me away from that place I was held captive in for one month. You kept me safe during that ordeal with the Queen's Butler, Ash. You were always there for me and my pride got in the way of me telling you how thankful I am._

_If you would, I'd like to meet you personally in my bedchamber tomorrow night after the servants go to bed. I would like to tell you something important._

_And I am also... very lucky to have you as my butler._

_Yours truly,_

_The Right Honourable Earl Ciel Phantomhive."_

I took the letter and folded it up in three, sliding it back in its respectful envelope and set it beside myself. I ran my hands through my ebony hair and kept them in there for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh.

_He wants to meet me in person, then..?\_

I stood from the stool I had been sitting on, and turned around to face the boy behind the letter. I stalked slowly over to the cherry nightstand and folded the letter back up at its seal. I decided not to re-seal it, setting it down on the table, name-side up and taking one last glance at my Young Master before picking up the candelabra and leaving the room, gingerly closing the door behind myself.

I prowled through the hallway once again this night, the soft glow of the candles in my hand flickering gently, casting long shadows upon the walls, who danced and played as I progressed on my trek back to my bedroom.

As I reached the room and opened the door, I set the candelabra on my endtable and stripped of my outfit apart from my white dress shirt.

_I might as well indulge myself in some sleep for tonight and see what I can dream of..._

I faced the candelabra and blew all of the candles out at once, watching as the shadows grew from dancing figures to shroud the entire room. I climbed onto my bed and lay upon it, pulling the blankets over myself as I let my eyes close slowly.

**YAAY! I'M FINALLY BACK, GUYS! Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the next - chapter 5 is literally almost done, but the thing that I wrote it on has no internet connection, and I may have to redo it on my new laptop... :(**

**OH WELL.**

**Soooo, please read and review - let me know what you think! And, as always...**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	5. Deviant meets Demon

**Okay - I've been on-the-go for a while with moving to a new place and whatnot, so I'm glad to be able to post this online for all you guys who have been waiting so patiently for the story to update. I appreciate every review, follow and favourite, so if you haven't already, please review so I can get to know you all a little better, and so I can get more ideas for the story.**

**Oh - and stop S.O.P.A.**

**So we can keep Sebastian (A.K.A. Mr. Beautiful 3) in all of our uber-creative fanfictions.**

**...And deviations.**

**...and doujinshi... (ohh, how I love the darkest corners of the internet...)**

**Enjoy!**

**~HIYA! HOW ABOUT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER, PEOPLE? I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI/BLACK BUTLER OR THE MANGA. THEY ARE OWNED BY YANA TOBOSO, FUNIMATION ENTERTAINMENT, MANGA ENTERTAINMENT AND SQUARE ENIX. NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT. XD~**

_**(And by the way... this chapter gets a little fluffy X3)**_

Chapter 5: Deviant meets Demon

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

_...In all seriousness, why the hell does this keep happening?_

I sat on my bed, running my hands through my ebony hair. I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday - the way the Young Master reacted when he received my letter and his poorly-concealed smile...

_...Why do I keep thinking about it?_

I shook my head to clear it of thought. There's not really anything to be done today. Everything for tomorrow was already taken care of; I became bored earlier as well (about an hour ago) and made the morning and afternoon tea AND evening meals (adding a special preservative of course) and cleaned up the entire manor. What else could I possibly do at night with absolutely nothing calling to me?

_No point in sitting here, then. I might as well go for a walk and see what the Young Master wanted me to see him in his room for..._

I didn't' bring the candelabra this time; I figured I could roam the halls without it. I didn't have that much trouble seeing anyway, especially not in the dark. If anything, my vision _improves_ come nightfall, as when I was living _down there_, darkness was very much a thing.

...For eternity.

I stood from the bed and opened the door to the hallway quietly; God forbid I had woken up the others in the process. I slunk gingerly down the hallway, popping into different rooms with their doors ajar - I had better close them lest _something_ go missing overnight.

I checked the coke in each fireplace so that the hearts didn't go completely out - the midnight air tonight was quite cold. I used a metal poker to prod the coals in different directions.

_So far, so good._

I resumed my excursion out to the Young Master's bedchamber, lifting my head every once in a while. I turned down one hallway to greet the courtyard, figuring I could stop there for a while for some outside air. There was something in that same air, though, that set me off - it didn't seem quite right in the manor tonight: it smelled of something inhuman, but familiar.

I kept walking, picking up my pace a little more as I had trodden down the stone pathway through the courtyard gardens. I certainly wasn't afraid of whatever this thing was - I just didn't exactly want to get caught up in something that could be avoided and then have to alert the entire household.

Something emanated from behind me. Almost like...footsteps?

I didn't want to stop, but something had compelled me to. My footsteps came to a halt, as did the other pair seemingly behind me, following so closely. I took three steps: the other pair took three steps. I took a single stride: the other followed suit.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to turn and see what was behind me.

I swivelled, and my eyes fell upon a sight that sickened me so, followed by an obnoxiously loud blare from an object about the size of a very small tree.

It was Grell Sutcliff, bearing his repulsive chainsaw (not that it was any more disturbing than the person holding it).

"Ohh, Bassy! How I have DIED for this moment~! Over and over, I cannot expre-"

"Could you please remain quiet? My master is trying to sleep, and as far as I am concerned, wielding chainsaws and shouting unnecessarily does not help one rest."

Grell faked a pout. "Come now, darling, why are you so mean?" I only want to have some innocent fun with y-o-u..." Grell poked my shoulder with each individual syllable that he spoke. "Is there something on your mind, love?" He gave me a cheshire grin.

I let out a long sigh and brushed him (quite literally) off of my shoulder. "As the so-called 'Queen of the Reapers' at the Dispatch, you of all people should know what boredom is." I started.

"Ahhh, yes. Some days I get so lonely while I'm working, you know. If only _you_ would show up in one of my records, Sebby dear! Then I would have some real _fun_ in my line of work~!" The Shinigami swung his berry-red chainsaw over his head, and, before I could react, brought it down upon my chest, tearing a gash in my clothing and reaching porcelain skin underneath.

To say the very least, never before had I experienced a pain such as this. The blood seemed to rise endlessly from my wound, pain searing into my very being.

"This will be the _best_ record to date, my love..." Grell taunted as my Cinematic Record replayed before my eyes.

* * *

The soft sound of a child sobbing. Men and women bearing cloaks and masks all gathered around a circular hall with an altar placed in the middle, bloodsoaked cages lying around it in a pattern of sorts.

A black mist spread through the room from the centre of the small crowd. It parted at the bottom, a sharp-heeled boot conjured from the darkness. It stood and manifested itself into a full being, standing quite tall and shrouded in black.

People began to swarm and shriek at the newly-found thing. One man flung himself at it.

"The-the demon! It truly came!" He turned directly to the entity. "Grant me eternal life and wealth!" He shouted greedily.

The being simply stared at him through slitted eyes.

_You did not summon me._

Another person edged closer and demanded for someone else`s death.

_Nor did you..._

The demon found its eyes staring down at one of the cages - the only one with a living person in it - and the child inside it stared up at it through wide, cerulean eyes.

**"Oh." **It smirked deviously. _It's **this** one._

**"You have made quite a large sacrifice." **It walked closer to the boy. **"Now it is your choice to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or simply not."**

It licked its lips ravenously. **"However, the price to _cross the bridge_ has already been paid."**

The boy's hands began to shake violently as tears came down from his ocean-blue eyes. "I... I want _POWER._"

A man in the crowd raised a fist. "SOMEONE SHUT THAT DAMN BRAT UP-"

The boy drowned his yells out with a cry. "I WANT THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US! I, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, WILL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU, DEMON!"

Its smirk grew wider. **"So... you have abandoned the path of light for the path to Hell." **Its eyes narrowed. **"Fine."** It walked closer to the boy until he was about a foot from the cage. **"Well then - let's mark your body with the contract seal. The more visible the seal is, the stronger its power. _So, _where do you want it-"**

"Anywhere will do." Tears streamed down from Ciel's eyes. "I want a power stronger than anyone else's!" He flung his right arm out of the cage and outstretched it toward the demon in desperation.

It laughed maniacally. **"You're quite greedy, despite your small body..." **A hand took hold of Ciel's face, the thumb tracing itself under the boy's right eye, wiping away his tears. **"Well then.I shall put the contract seal on that big eye of yours, so full of pain and despair!" **Its entire hand covered his face now, pushing it back forcefully as the child held onto the cage bars to keep himself up.

The boy screamed as a heavy pressure began to carve itself into his eye, blood seeping under his eyelid as he closed it tightly from the pain.

**"Now - what shall you do to the ones who defiled you?" **The demon let go of his face and retracted its hand back to its side.

Ciel opened his eyes as the demon stared him down, looking up into the eyes of the monster he now controlled.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

The demon did a full circle of the room as all of the candles blew out but the one beside Ciel on their own, blood spattering everywhere - from the floor to the walls and pillars - until everyone was on the floor, dead, with holes in their chests and looks of horror frozen onto their faces, no longer masked.

The demon remained shrouded in its darkness for a moment before stepping out into the light of the only lit candle in the room. Its shoes were no longer pointed and heeled, wearing the attire of a typical butler with tailcoat. This demon was clearly a male, his hair darker than the current midnight and parted down the middle, a single splice remaining in the middle of his ivory face, doe-eyes wine red.

**"And now, Master."** He crouched in front of Ciel, gripping the cage bars and pulling them apart as if they were paper. He smirked devilishly to the boy that had been waiting for him. **"You shall return home."**

Ciel stood slowly, letting himself feel his own weight - or lack thereof - stand on his emaciated legs as he walked upon bruised feet.

The demon began to walk away from him before he felt a tug at his jacket. He swivelled around to see the boy holding one of his coattails in a thin hand, looking up into his elegant face with a sullen expression.

"What's your name, demon?" He urged.

_This can't possibly be so bad._

The entity simply gave a faux smile, eyes narrowed. "Whatever my master wishes to call me."

He looked down at the bloodstained floor for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Sebastian."

"Was that your previous butler's name?" Sebastian's smile appeared to be more genuine.

Ciel looked to the darkness for a moment before speaking again. "It was my dog's name."

_Nevermind._

_I ended up serving an incredibly disagreeable boy._

* * *

My eyes flew open - my Cinematic Record was rewinding. I had been doing it on my own accord, placing the memories back within so Grell couldn't take my... 'soul.'

My eyes widened as I heard a familiar voice yelling to me from the other end of the courtyard, getting louder as its owner grew closer. I soon realized that I was seemingly floating in air, suspended by my own memories.

"SEBASTIAN!"

I turned my head 'round to see the person who had spoken to me. It was my Young Master, Ciel, and the boy was running through the rows of roses in his nightshirt, shivering from the freezing midnight air.

"SEBASTIAN! What's happened?!"

"We're playing a little game~" Grell spoke. My Record was nearing very close to the beginning again. "Now get out of the way, brat, or you shall end up the same as sweet Bassy here!" He took a swipe at Ciel with his chainsaw.

Time was in slow-motion as I reacted. My eyes grew wide as I found the Record sealing itself in my chest, blood roaring through my ears as I ran over to Ciel as fast as my legs would take me and, shielding the boy with both of my arms, collapsed with him, falling to the ground with him in my arms.

"Now now, Sebby, why would you do that?" Grell frowned widely. "I was only having some fun..."

My arms remained around Ciel. "I'm sorry, but I will not allow my Young Master to die while I am still his butler. Not until the contract is fulfilled." Ciel lay still underneath me, his arms around my back and neck.

Grell let a hand rest on his hip. "The way you care for that little brat - it makes me envious, my darling." He looked up at the moon in all of its fullness. "Well then, I do believe I must be off ledgers are going to be quite full tonight, I'm afraid. Ta-ta for now, sweet Bassy~!" He bounded off toward the other end of the courtyard and jumped its large stone wall to run off into the night.

I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed before turning my gaze to the boy still underneath me. "Young Master, are you alright?" My voice was soft.

He let out a long breath. "Yes, I'm fine..." Ciel let his eyes wander down to my chest, where my coat was ripped open and blood seeped out from the wound caused by the Shinigami's scythe. "...but what about you?"

I raised a gloved hand to touch the wound. I winced for a moment before placing my whole hand over my chest and feeling something spreading through my chest, warmer than blood.

I removed my hand from my chest to see the wound completely healed, no evidence of any laceration.

Ciel's eyes widened at this for a moment before obtaining a sullen face and shivering.

"Master, are you cold? I could lend you my tailcoa-"

"It's fine." He waved an airy hand before crawling out from beneath me, and standing on his two feet. "I'm going inside anyway." _I don't want to touch your blood..._

He set off at a slow pace before I strode up to him and scooped him up in my arms, making sure to not have him make contact with the front of my jacket before spinning him around to sit on my back. My arms reached back to hook under his legs.

"Sebastian, wha-"

"Speak no more, Young Master, it is time you went to bed." I walked briskly to the back door closest to where we were. Ciel huddled closer to my back to attain warmth as the cold air danced through his hair and brushed his exposed legs and face.

* * *

We reached his bedchamber in a short amount of time, and I set him down on his king-size bed, gripping the ivory-white duvet in my hands and sliding it over his body. He shivered once again in the candlelight.

"Sebastian..?" His voice was almost too soft to hear.

"Yes, Master?"

"I forgot to tell you something..." He started.

"It was about that letter that you wrote, wasn't it?" I crouched down at his bedside, meeting him at eye-level.

His eyes widened. "How did you - you read the letter?"

"Yes, in fact, I did. I couldn't help but notice that it was addressed to me, and so I read it."

The boy looked away for a moment before sitting up in his bed and peered at me from a slightly higher angle. My head tilted up, he began to speak. "I wanted to thank you... for saving my life."

I let my head cock sideways as I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"That's why I wanted to meet you here. I... didn't want the other servants knowing lest they twist my words around and-"

"You don't want your pride to be tarnished, is that it?" I smirked lightly, picking up the candelabra off his nightstand.

He looked down at the covers and clenched his fists. "I... perhaps..."

I smiled a very small smile before standing slowly and bending over to look the boy in the face, the silver candelabra in my hand casting shadows upon the panelled walls once again.

"Master...if I may..."

I bent over to look him in the eye.

"You mustn't thank me for such things."

His eyes narrowed, a certain sadness - if you could call it that - looming over his face. _And why not..?_

My mouth fell into a soft smirk.

"If I couldn't at least save my master from death, well then... what kind of butler would I be?"

I let my gaze soften before I turned to blow out the candles in my hand.

"...Goodnight, Young Master..."

**HMMMM-**

**DLGSORVMW05YV60Q487M5VH0CEGMQ0VFSMHSTIUVRYGHAAA**

**Sorry.**

**Just bein' myself.**

**Anyway, my fangirling aside, how did you like THAT chapter? Please read and review, and give me any ideas you have for new chapters! Any support is greatly appreciated, and that includes giving that favourite button a tap.**

**Anyway, see you next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**

**(HaaHAAAAHHH! I UPLOADED TWO LONG-ASS CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!)**


	6. Talking in Your Sleep

**I literally JUST finished writing chapter 5 and I thought to myself: HAY. WHATCHU GONNA DO ABOUT CHAPTER 6? Well, I figured since this IS a crackfic that was originally supposed to contain nothing but one-shots, I'm going to have to stray away from building up a story like that of chapters 3-5: I can't have an entire storyline worked up for a simple one-shot collection. SO - I decided to keep things simple and start off fresh again - that's why chapter 5 ended like it did.**

**And now, I won't keep you waiting any longer!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, YOU WILL PROBABLY BE DISGUSTED. IF YOU SHIP SEBACIEL, THEN YOU'RE IN FOR A TREAT.**

**Thanks to Brennan (my awesome brother) for this chapter idea!**

Chapter 6: Talking in Your Sleep

* * *

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

I had been sitting in my large desk chair, my hand resting on the side of my face, and my arm propped up on the oak secretary desk. It had been a while since anything interesting had happened in my life (a while being about half an hour). However, I _did_ teach Mey-Rin how to _properly_ do laundry, and she might still have been at it. I was feeling quite bored with those four walls that I called a bedroom. Even though I never really ever used the bed.

_Let's go for a walk. I always go for walks but I feel like tonight will be different._

I took the candelabra from its normal resting spot, lit it with a single match and started to the hallway.

I was halfway through the long room when I felt a cold draft whistle through my legs.

"...Huh."

I looked down. It had taken me a few seconds to realize...

...that I had not been wearing pants.

I rushed back to my bedroom in a matter of seconds and pulled on a pair of black trousers before exiting for the hallway again.

_Okay. _Now _I can go._

I walked down the hallway again, slowly, admiring the wood panelling of the walls and the carpeted measures humans will go to in order to make their homes presentable. In Hell, we would just burrow in a rock pile or move in with Lucifer in exchange for a few hundred years of service. And if not that, we would build our own castles and separate the land as our own.

I had a f**king _mansion._

It... wasn't as nice as this one, however. This one has carpets and paintings about things that aren't evil, dying or dead, and use colours that span from black to white and everything inbetween, not just red and black.

But sometimes we had blue paint.

I like blue paint.

I continued my leisurely stroll down the hall, running a gloved hand over the smooth bumps and flats of the wall panels.

I made my way to the main hall, casting a long glance over the entirety of the room, from the arched ceiling and pillars to the marble chessboard-esque floor. I feel like I've never had time to completely admire the beauty of this mansion. I must admit, I had been blessed to have the opportunity to work and live here, even if I couldn't spend most of my nights sleeping in my bed.

_...Actually - nevermind. My bed is probably a lot less comfortable than the Young Master's._

And then it clicked.

I would go to the Master's room and test this theory for myself. I would find out which bed is more comfortable by the end of the night.

And so, with my mission in mind, I began my walk to the Young Master's room.

* * *

It took me a little while to get there (as I had been admiring more colourful art), but I did end up at his door in due time. I raised a gloved hand to knock on his door - just by force of habit - but I ended up just walking in with no warning.

Upon entering the room, my eyes rested upon a sight that was a bit queer.

The Young Master was laying down in his bed, but he had been laying _above_ the covers, and sleeping in quite the odd position. His face was to his pillow, his rump sticking up quite highly in the air and his arms rested at his sides while his feet appeared as if he was standing on his tip-toes, heels sticking right up.

I glided across the room to reposition him - he might have gotten a cold staying up from under the covers. I reached his bedside and stretched out my hands, letting one rest under his chest and the other at his legs. I had made contact with him and was about to move him before he started to stir about in his sleep.

"Nnn... Sebastian..." He groaned quietly.

I retracted my hands a little bit and turned my head to the side, keeping my wide eyes upon his face. _What the hell?_

I went to move him again and successfully got him to lay on his stomach before he started to speak again.

"...Don't go... yet...want to learn..." He shifted to lay on his side, one hand on his chin, the other reaching up to grab my arm. He succeeded and pulled my arm close to his chest, wrapping both of his arms around it like a small child.

_What does he want to learn? Why is he clinging to my arm?! Must escape his grip..._

I cleared my head of muddled thoughts and gently pulled my arm away from him and ran it over his chest to pull him onto his stomach, the other reaching for his legs. He reacted loudly as my hands touched his exposed leg and the gentle touch at his chest.

"Sebastiaaaannnn... I want it..."

I gave up questioning and began talking back to the sleeping boy. "What is it that you want, Young Master?"

He seemed to realize that I was speaking to him, for as soon as I started, he rolled on his side enough to face me properly.

"...give it to me..."

I probably jumped out of my own shoes at this point, but I paid it no mind. "Master - _what?_"

"...want...you..." He started to drool.

My eyes widened even more. _Does he even know what he's saying to me?_

I reached down to wipe the saliva from his face before it got any farther than it was and soiled his pillow, but Ciel let a hand reach up and take hold of mine.

"...Come here with... me..." He wouldn't let go of my hand, so I had to do something to make him sleep properly. I couldn't dare wake him up, otherwise I would be feeling it in the morning. So I admitted defeat, and began to crawl onto the bed to see if he would respond and either wake up - which I did NOT want - or stay asleep and eventually reach a point where he won't react if I were to leave.

I slowly crawled overtop of him and got in a position where I could lay comfortably beside him. His muscles tensed for a moment as he turned to lay on his stomach, a look of frustration upon his pale face.

"...Sebastian..." He spoke before shivering violently.

I looked my younger superior in the face. What am I to do now if he's cold? Pulling the covers up wouldn't suffice, as I am laying down with him and he will be roused if I move too much.

_Only one thing I can do..._

I edged a little closer to him and let an arm rest above his shoulder. He stirred a little bit, pushing over to get closer to me while turning on his side and took my arm, curling it up into his own chest. He wrapped his left arm around my neck and shoulder and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

And so, there I had laid, on my back, waiting for him to let go of my body so that I could leave.

That was until he had begun to wrap his legs around mine, talking in his sleep once again about being cold. I sighed internally.

_Hahhh... what am I to do?_

I had to at least _try _to get him to unravel himself from my being: I turned over to lay on my side, and shifted upwards so his head had lain in my chest, and I took my arm from his grip (he started to stir when I did this) and placed it around his midsection, pulling him close to myself.

"...you're warm... Sebastian..." He breathed.

_A demon, warm? ...What do you take me for, Young Master..?_

"...Like this a lot..."

I couldn't help but stare at the young Earl for a moment. He seemed to be very content where he was. Happy, even.

_This... this isn't so bad after all, is it.. _The foreign warmth found its way to my face once again.

The boy reached his hand that was around my neck up to place it around my ear. He took a small part of my hair and began to unconsciously play with it.

"...Master..?"

Said boy's eye opened a fraction. He caught sight of a large figure in front of him, and his cerulean eyes flew open when he realized that there was a mass of warmth surrounding him and that his hands were in someone else's hair.

He stared me down for a while, speechless, and I did the same. After a while, he spoke in a deadly calm.

"...Sebastian."

"...Yes, Master?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

I cocked my head up from the pillow. "You were cold, and invited me to lay with you-"

"WHAT?! WHEN DID I DO-"

I raised a gloved finger to shush him so as not to wake the servants. "You don't typically talk in your sleep, do you, my Lord?"

Ciel spoke in a hoarse whisper. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT IN MY SLEEP?!"

"I don't know why, but... I'm here now, aren't I?" I spoke quietly, trying to urge him to do the same. He managed to relax himself after a minute of elongated silence.

"Well - I'm tired, so..." Ciel started, but his words trailed off.

"You would like for me to stay here with you?" I spoke.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." He snapped with less energy than usual. "I'm just tired, and I certainly couldn't care right now..." He rolled over to face the opposite of me.

"I see." I chuckled softly. "Well, then... Goodnight, my Lord."

He remained quiet for a moment. "...Goodnight, Sebastian."

* * *

He had been quiet for a long time - I wondered whether he was asleep or not. I drew ever so close to him, wrapping an arm around his midsection and played with his hair with a free hand. He stirred a little and sighed dreamily, but didn't say anything.

_Yes. Definitely asleep._

I let my eyes close for a while, drifting back into what the humans call sleep simply as something to pass the time here.

* * *

I opened my eyes after what appeared to be a few hours. It seemed that Ciel and I had drifted apart in sleep. I attempted to sit up and check on the Young Master, but something had prevented me from sitting up fully.

_Oh. His arm is wrapped around me._

Not only that, but as soon as I had lain back down, the boy pressed himself to me, gripping my neck and chest tighter and moaning softly in sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed brightly through the ocean-blue curtains in the room, not bright enough to wake the Young Master up but enough to rouse me. It had been a long night after the last event; I had stayed up for the rest of the night, and watched the morning sun rise ever so slowly.

I looked over to my side, and noticed that the Young Master was still there: I had been laying on my back still, and he had his head and arms upon my chest.

I peered over to the window and out the curtain - there was a small crack in the curtains and I could see outside. There was a very faint drizzle of rain pouring from the sky, light grey clouds painting over its countenance.

A small movement from beside me. I felt the boy beside me grow closer as he cuddled right into my chest and neck, tucking his legs in to conform to mine. His forehead was to my chin as I wrapped my arm around him again.

A sound similar to footsteps outside the door.

_Oh no._

The sound grew closer.

_Ohhhh no._

The shuffle of the feet stopped at the door, and the great oak thing opened to reveal Bardroy carrying a tea tray, eyes closed.

_F**k._

"'Ey, Master, I know it's time for you to wake up 'n' all, an' I couldn't find Sebastian, so-"

Bardroy stopped dead in his tracks when he opened his eyes.

The only thing he saw was Sebastian and Ciel snuggled together before Ciel shot up, gaze locking with Bard's for a moment, and he turned away and began to stride briskly, the door shutting very quietly behind himself.

Ciel turned to Sebastian angrily. "That could've been avoided, you ignorant, foolish-"

"_Who_ is the fool here, Master?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"_I_ am not the one who cuddled with a demon all night because I was cold."

"And I'm not the one who - I'm not in the mood right now. Just - just go." Ciel turned away, face flushed pure red.

I let a hand rest at my mouth before I stood from the bed and bowed. "Yes, my Young Lord."

The last I remembered of Ciel in the morning was him turning his head toward me before I left, a blush visible on his cheeks as he watched me leave.

_Damn demon..._

**I BELIEVE I HAVE PERMISSION TO FANGIRL HERE MORE THAN I DID LAST CHAPTER-**

**THVWIUE5NYV0W5BY9BNNPN A-ERE-5NY0596QN6BNPNYMS-EVNUS NTH-BSYWNBYRN YUSBR-THY-SW5RY-B9ERVY6EVYJTIVIME-OAUYE4-Q9Y4YE5N54WBNY6Q973NY6BURNTUVMGSJCKLTVHF;CS,RVKFJF,SVHT**

**Okay. I'm done.**

**I promise.**

**ANYWAY - I hope you shippers out there enjoyed that little fluffy chapter there, and please R&amp;R - give me your ideas! Every bit of support is appreciated, so remember to give that favourite button a tap.**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	7. Spiders, Dishes and a little Tequila

**HELLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! It's been a A LONG F**KING TIME since I was writing something and I got bored... so yeah.**

**I'm at it again.**

*****This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 6: Talking In Your Sleep, so if you haven't read it and/or skipped to this one for gits and shiggles, _read that one first.***_**

**ANYWAY - I won't stall you any longer from the story.**

**Here it is - Chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**(And by the way - I don't know if there's gonna be any Sebaciel in this chapter, but.. get ready, because I'm writing as I go XD)**

**UPDATE: There's a lot in a little bit of time. _Prepare yourselves._**

Chapter 7: Spiders, Dishes and a little Tequila

* * *

_I found myself bored once again at nightfall._

_There are honestly no words to describe how in the hell this keeps happening._

I slumped over onto the bed that I so often sat on top of on nights like this, wearing my button-down shirt and a pair of boxers. There was something... pleasant in the air tonight. Something sweet-smelling and so tempting that I just couldn't put my finger on. It was a beautiful notion, the saccharine-like scent that wavered lazily over my head, dancing gingerly among the winds that swept through the room from the ivory curtains.

Ah, yes. I bought a bottle of tequila and I can smell it.

Jumping to my bare feet and striding over to my wardrobe grab something to wear (God forbid someone crosses my path and sees me half-naked), I slung the apparel over my shoulders and legs and headed off toward the kitchen.

Crossing over the threshold of the kitchen door, I walked steadily towards the part of the room I hadn't encountered as often as the rest of it - the alcohol storage. Normally, when there was a guest over, yes, champagne, wine or brandy was served, but I find that I prepare food far more often than alcohol for my Young Master.

I removed a false back to the vintage wine cabinet, and reached inside.

Oh, secret storage places. They always work wonders. Pulling a bottle out of the shelf, I inspected it a bit closer.

Vintage Catnip Tequila, matured since 1875. My favourite.

I took the bottle in my hands and stood in the middle of the kitchen. I honestly didn't know exactly where I wanted to go at this point, because it was obvious that I would eventually overindulge in this sweet, sweet alcohol and end up drunk. Where exactly I was to end up after that wasn't known and frankly wasn't cared about.

_I may as well get a glass to drink this with. Drinking from the bottle is uncivilized..._

_What the f**k do I care? I'm getting drunk!_

* * *

I sat back down on that oh-so-familiar bed of mine and grabbed a strong hold of the bottle.

Now, typically, puny humans have these things called "bottle openers" that removes the cork from the bottle without requiring them to do any work (i.e. Digging at the bottle until the cows come home), however, I have no such trouble with bottles.

With a flick of my thumb, the bottle was open and the scent of the sweet drink was more powerful than before. What a tantalizing thing.

I took a sharp breath before lifting the bottle to my lips and savouring the smooth drink as it went on its course down my throat. And how bold the flavour was!

Needless to say, it wouldn't take long for me to succumb to intoxication with this particular drink.

* * *

_**Ciel's POV:**_

A crash could be heard from downstairs.

I stirred in the large canopied bed that I had been laying in, bringing a hand up to my eyes to rub the sleep from them.

A series of bangs echoed downstairs, once, then twice, and again.

"What are those idiots up to this time?" I groaned and sat up. Blast those servants, they know damn well that I have early studies tomorrow morning. I glared up at the clock, and became unimpressed when I found that it was two in the morning. I slid on my slippers and edged over to the nightstand, lighting a candle and shuffling my way out of my bedroom.

I walked slowly down the hall to the servants' rooms. Firstly, I opened up Finny and Bardroy's room, glancing inside with the candle at my side. They were both fast asleep.

Next, I knocked on Mey-Rin's door. There was no response, so I decided to check inside. The maid was, unfortunately, nowhere to be seen.

"Damn... it's probably her making the noise, then, because I doubt Tanaka would be tearing the manor apart at this ungodly hour..." I whispered to myself, shutting the door and walking down the hall once more.

There was another set of bangs, but this time a little quieter than the last. I turned around and headed a little more quickly to the main staircase.

Yet another sound emanated from downstairs, but this time followed by a sound similar to fine china being smashed.

_Shit!_

I started to run, making my way to the kitchen. Nearing the door, I voiced my immediate thoughts: "Ohh, you are going to be _punished_ when I find you-"

I couldn't breathe when I looked in the doorway and saw something I had least expected.

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

Ciel skidded to a sudden halt in the doorway of the kitchen to a sight most disturbing.

Sebastian.

The demon was standing in the middle of a mess of broken dishes, a turned-over table and he had the stupidest grin plastered to his face as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Sebastian.. did...did you do all this?"

The laughing grew a bit louder and he doubled over a bit before walking over to the Earl. "That depends. You were planning on _punishing_ the person that did this, right~?" His voice was lazily seductive as he made an attempt to grab Ciel's cheek.

Ciel slid away from him, a look of pure astonishment on his slender face. "NO. Not like... _that_, anyway."

Sebastian smirked widely, striding clumsily over to the other and placing his hands on his left shoulder and chin. "Aww, come on, Master. Just give me the word and I'll-"

Ciel slapped his hands away. "What's gotten into you?!"

Sebastian sat there for a moment, wide-eyed and blank-faced before laughing a little bit and straightening up. "Ahmmmm... I had a-" He hiccupped, "-a bottle of tequ- oh what was it... tequiiiiiiii-" He broke off into a dazed laughter.

"Tequila." Ciel grumbled. Sebastian gasped, clapped once and pointed a finger directly into Ciel's face, a bright, stupid smile on his countenance. "YES." He let out a breath. "And also, I like what you're wearing..." A grin.

Ciel looked down, just now realizing that his nightwear consisting of a long shirt was a bit revealing. He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen wall. "Anything else you want to tell me about? Like why you were smashing dishes around the place and STILL haven't cleaned them up?" He tapped his foot angrily.

"Oh..." He looked down at a plate that was smashed to his right. He pointed at it and looked Ciel in the eye. "There was a spider."

Ciel nearly snapped. "You're telling me that - YOU BROKE HALF OF THE MANOR'S DISHES JUST TO KILL ONE SPIDER?!" He avoided shouting completely lest he wake the others.

"I'm sorry, Bocchan, I needed to kill the-" He sharply inhaled and pointed at the boy he was talking to.

"What? What are you doing?"

"There's- there's another one behind you." He looked terrified.

Ciel turned around slowly, arms still crossed, and looked to where the butler had been pointing. There was indeed a spider, and it was quite large.

_Oh... I have an idea. If this is one time when I can show that I'm braver than Sebastian for once..._

Ciel smirked.

"What - this?" He pointed at it with his thumb, then raised his other hand to smash the thing with his palm. He removed his hand from the point of contact and walked away to the left to wipe off his hand on a cloth hanging from the rack beside the sink, closing his eyes.

"WOWWWWW..." Sebastian stumbled over to the wall and rested the left side of his head against it, looking down at the mess of spider pieces and blood that adorned it.

Ciel allowed his eyes to open, and he stared at the man in front of him. He had never seen this side of Sebastian. It was very much clear that the demon was intoxicated, otherwise he would be acting a hell of a lot more cocky and wouldn't have smashed two new china sets to kill a single bug.

Ciel stopped his train of thought and started toward Sebastian. He raised a finger and pointed it directly at his nose, standing quite tall as he stared the demon in the eye.

"You listen to me, Sebastian. If you ever - EVER - pull a stunt like this again, you will _never_ drink again. Got it?" His hands rested down on his hips.

"Bu-"

"_Got it?_"

"Yes," Sebastian looked down at the mark that Ciel left on the wall when he killed the spider. "but, Master..."

He laced his arms through the spaces in Ciel's and managed to wrap them around his figure, pulling the Earl closer to himself as he pressed his body into his.

"You're even more attractive to me after I've been drinking~" He leaned his face in towards his younger superior's.

Ciel blushed profusely and broke free of Sebastian's hold on him and backed away a foot or two, the demon's hands still in the air in a sort of half-shrug. "HOW DARE YOU APPROACH ME LIKE THAT?!" His voice was a hoarse shout once again as he couldn't be too loud.

Sebastian's arms pressed to his sides, hands open. "Are you sure? That's not what you say in your sleep. Last time I walked in while you were sleeptalking, you pulled me close to you because you were cold and said things like 'I want it' and 'Give it to me.'"

Ciel wanted so badly to cuss and scream at Sebastian right then and there, but he knew it would wake up the other servants if he let out everything he needed to. He sighed heavily and rested a hand on his forehead.

"We'll settle this later, as well as your punishment. Get to your room already, demon." He turned away and walked off, leaving the butler there.

Now, Sebastian didn't know how to focus at the moment nor use any of his terrible motor skills, so he stumbled upstairs (give or take a few falls down the staircase and the others scurrying to see if he was alright) and flopped on his bed. He left the gigantic mess in the kitchen not because he knew Mey-Rin would clean it, but mostly because he was in no fit state to do anything, let alone clean.

_Did... did he say something about... punishment? _He hiccuped.

Sebastian chortled and buried his face in his bed with a dumb grin on his face.

_Heheheh._

_Punishment._

_The Young Master is so innocent._

**Well that was a weird ending.**

**I dunno it's 3 in the morning what do you expect from me**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please R&amp;R and give that favourite button a tap!**

**See you in the next cracktastic chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx, Rabid Fangirl by day, Fanficcing Rabid Fangirl by night.**


End file.
